The present invention relates generally to the field of money transfers, and in particular to money transfer cards, systems and methods to initiate, facilitate, process and/or perform money transfers.
Present money transfer procedures typically involve an individual going to a money transfer location, such as a Western Union location, and giving the customer service agent a variety of personal information. This personal information may include the names and addresses of the sender and recipient, proof of identification, and the amount to be transferred. This information is entered into a money transfer system, and used to create a record of the money transfer. Once the money to be transferred has been collected from the sender, the recipient then proceeds to a separate money transfer location, such as another Western Union location, to pick up the money. The recipient may be required to provide a money transfer number and/or proof of identification, prior to picking up the money. Typically, this procedure is followed for each subsequent money transfer, even when the sender and recipient are the same. As a result, people who frequently send money using money transfer systems are repeatedly providing much of the same information, and making trips to offices or locations designated for money transfers. Further, money transfers typically must be initiated and completed by direct interaction between the customer and the money transfer organization. Improvements are desired.